The present disclosure relates to a suspension device for a façade of a building. The suspension device for façade elements of a façade of a building includes suspending elements which engage in receiving portions of elements of the suspension device that are arranged on a building side or facade.
For façades having prefabricated elements, these elements are fastened to the floor ceilings, or floor slabs, of buildings by suspension devices.
German Patent Documents DE 44 12 505, DE 75 09 864, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,122 or the German Patent Document of the same type, DE 102 34 807, disclose such suspension devices. However, the suspension devices known from the state of the art have the disadvantage that, constructively, their further developments require relatively high expenditures and their handling is relatively cumbersome.
The present disclosure is directed to a further development of the suspension devices of the above-mentioned type such that their construction and their handling are simplified.
The present disclosure therefore relates to a suspension device for façade elements of a façade of a building. The suspension device includes suspending elements engaging in receiving regions of elements of the suspension device that are arranged on the building side. The elements of the suspension device arranged on the building side include at least one base element that is fastened to the building and an adjusting device that is adjustable on the base element. Two of the receiving regions are constructed on the at least one base element and a position of a first of the receiving regions and a size of a second of the receiving regions is adjustable by the adjusting device. The first receiving region cooperates with a first of the suspending elements to form a fixed bearing and the second of the receiving regions cooperates with the second of the suspending elements to form a movable bearing.
Accordingly, the elements of the suspension device arranged on the building side have at least one base element fastened to the building and an adjusting device which can be adjusted on the base element and is designed for the position and/or the size of at least one of the receiving regions on the base element.
As a result, it becomes possible to adjust, depending on the situation, the receiving regions in predetermined areas at the installation site, which simplifies the assembly. In this case, the suspension device has a constructively simple design.
Two of the receiving regions may be constructed on the base element, and the position of the receiving devices can be adjusted by the adjusting device.
However, it may be expedient for two of the receiving regions to be constructed on the base element and for the position of one receiving region and the size of the other receiving region to be adjustable by the adjusting device. This is particularly advantageous when one of the receiving regions of the base element, in an interplay with one of the suspending elements, forms a fixed bearing, and when the other of the receiving regions of the base element, in an interplay with another of the suspending elements, forms a movable bearing. In this simple manner, one defined fixed bearing and one movable bearing, respectively, are formed with a given tolerance whose position and/or size can, in addition, be adapted in a simple manner to the installation situation.
It is within the scope of the present disclosure for two movable bearings and two fixed bearings to be alternately constructed on the base elements arranged side-by-side on the building.
The position and/or the size of the movable bearing and/or of the fixed bearing may be adjusted on the base element by the adjusting device.
It is advantageous for the position and/or the size of the movable bearing and/or of the fixed bearing on the base element to be adjustable horizontally parallel to the façade plane by the adjusting device in order to be able to easily vary the position of the movable bearing and of the fixed bearing in this direction, for compensating tolerances and take into account the installation situation.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.